Wolven
by crazywolfgrrl
Summary: Yohji is injured, found by Schwarz, and falls for Schuldig... but what's this? They don't know it's Yotan? Read and find out the twist! Now complete!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Wolven

Thoughts '_this_'

Telepathy **_this_**

Chapter 1

Yohji stumbled, clenching his teeth to hold back a cy as he jostled his broken arm. He'd had a solo mission that had gone bad; oh he took out the target, but had also gotten shot, stabbed and generally beaten up as well. "Bombay, this is Balinese." He spoke into his communicator. "Tell Manx I've gone to ground. See ya…when I see ya." Yohji gasped. As Omi started to protest, Yohji tugged the earpiece free, dropped it on the ground and then stepped on it.

He staggered through the back streets and alleys of Tokyo, trying to reach the small apartment he'd kept hidden from Kritiker for times when it was needed. '_Shit! I'm not gonna make it there before I shift._' Was the thought that ran through Yohji's head. He fell to his knees as he felt his human shape change to that of a beautiful blue-silver wolf with gold-green eyes.

In wolf form, Yohji continued to limp through the streets, staggering and falling on occasion when he put to much weight on his badly broken right foreleg. Finally, his strength gave out and he collapsed in the entrance of an alley. He had no idea how long he lay there bleeding, when voices roused him from his daze. His mind had shifted into wolf mode, which was more a combination of his human mind and the wolf instincts.

'_Humans. Pain. Hurt. Flee._' Ran through his mind as he struggled to his feet. Unfortunately, he had lost to much blood, and it took all his strength just to stand. He put to much weight on his broken leg and yelped, barely keeping his feet as the footsteps of four people drew closer.

As they turned the corner, he swayed on his three good legs, fangs bared, body trembling on the verge of unconsciousness. Gold green eyes widened a fraction as he stared…at the assassin team called Schwartz.


	2. Chapter two

Wolven

Chapter Two

Thoughts '_this_'

Telepathy **_this_**

Speech "this"

Well, to be perfectly honest it was only Schuldig and Nagi, but Yohji's instincts were all still screaming at him to run, flee, get away. Yohji growled at the two assassins, body trembling from exhaustion.

Schuldig stared at the bloody wolf in front of them. **_We won't hurt you. I promise. We just want to help you. Our leader saw you in a vision, and told us to find you. Please, trust me?_ **He projected, motioning for Nagi to be ready to use his telekinesis to knock the animal out.

Yohji eyed the two humans warily, still snarling as he ran his options through in his mind. _'Okay, go with them voluntarily, heal and leave right after the full moon, go involuntarily and risk not escaping at all, or run and probably pass out before I get anywhere, anyway. Let's see…go voluntarily seems to be the best choice.'_ Yohji stopped snarling and let his head hang low, every inch of his body now showing his exhaustion. **_If you can hear me human, know this. I am a wolf, and my name is Myst. Do not try to tame me, or I will rip your throat out. I will come with you of my own free will, and I will come and go as I please, once I am well enough. Anything else to be discussed will have to wait as I must rest, for my strength is nearly gone. Wolves are People of honor, and oathbreakers do not live long. Now, I rest. If you wish to treat my wounds, do so while I am not awake._** Myst projected to Schuldig. (A.N. From now on, If I refer to Yohji as Myst, that means he is either in wolf form or is in human form with wolf mindset.)

"Schu?" Nagi questioned, worried as his older teammate stared at the huge wolf in awe, before the beast collapsed , its eyes sliding shut. Using his telekinesis, the teenager helped the German carry the wolf back to the jeep, where they laid it across the backseat. Once they were back on the main street, Schuldig spoke.

"I heard him in my head Nag. I've never even thought I could use my telepathy to communicate with animals. He said his name was Myst. I got the impression it was spelled with a y. Anyway, let's get him home and fix him up, hmm?" Schuldig turned his attention back to the road and continued driving, both assassins completely oblivious to the fact that their enemy was currently unconscious in the back seat.


	3. Chapter three

Wolven

Chapter 3

Thoughts _this_

Telepathy **_this_**

Speech "this"

Scene change

Omi cursed loudly. "Aya! Ken! Get in here!" he yelled, grabbing the phone and dialing Manx's number. Fifteen minutes later, after Manx had arrived, Omi reported what Yohji had said.

"We'll just have to wait until he resurfaces." Manx spoke calmly. "This has happened once or twice before with Balinese. This is all classified, but before Balinese was transferred to Weiss, he worked solo. Several times, a mission went sour, and he would vanish for a few weeks to recover. He'll pop up sooner or later. Until then, you'll just have to manage." The redheaded woman stood and left the mission room. As she started up the stairs, she called back to the stunned boys, "Let me know when he comes back."

"Oh, **that** was helpful!" Ken spat. "We're gonna be shorthanded both in the shop **and** if a mission comes in. Stupid Yohji!!"

Omi sighed, glancing at Aya, warily. The Weiss team leader had his jaw clenched tightly, and was glaring into thin air. "We'll just have to manage, like Manx said. Hopefully, he'll show up soon."

Myst woke to the pain of having one's bone snapped back into place. The pain however was dulled slightly by the fact that a telekinetic was setting the break, and Schuldig, who he acknowledged as translator, was using his telepathy to block the pain as best he could. Myst watched through half-closed eyes was the two young men bandaged his wounds and put his leg in a splint. **_My thanks._** He projected to Schuldig sleepily, eyes closing as he rolled to his side.

**_Your welcome._** Schu replied as he stood up. He watched as Myst fell asleep, and glanced briefly at the wolf's dreams. Dreams of the pack he was born to, and of hunts, and singing to the moon.


	4. Chapter four

Wolven

Chapter 4

Thoughts '_this'_

Telepathy **_This_**

Speech "this"

Things remained much the same at the Schwarz base for the next week. Schuldig was often found watching over Myst, talking with the great beast when he was awake. Surprisingly, Farfarello was the only one who could get the wolf to eat: he'd diced up a steak and fed it to Myst by hand. Nagi checked the bandages daily, and Crawford was rarely to be seen. When not explaining pack life and lore to Schuldig, Myst slept or watched TV with Nagi, or simply stared out the sliding glass doors that led to the second-story balcony.

Myst looked up from his doze. Schuldig and Nagi were sprawled on the couch, Crawford was in his office, again; and Farfie was in his room playing with his knives. _'The moon is out. Now I can truly heal.'_ Slowly, the silver-blue wolf pulled himself to his feet. A glance back reassured him that the telepath and the pup were preoccupied. Carefully, Myst limped towards the moonlight coming in off of the balcony. He relaxed as he entered the moon's silver rays, and felt it's magic spread through his body. His head tilted back as though to howl, though he made no noise, Myst stood; letting the soothing waves of power wash over him.

Schuldig blinked away from the TV and stared. He silently elbowed Nagi, indicating their four-legged houseguest with a jerk of his head even as he mentally called for Brad and Farfie to come look. The four men stared in awe as the wolf's blue-silver coat glowed in the moonlight; the animals' very posture making him look like some ancient forest god. Myst's broken leg slowly lowered to the ground and he stood firm, his weight supported on all four legs for the first time in a week. His head finally came down, and he settled himself in a comfortable sprawl, basking in the moonlight. One greengold eye opened, and an ear pricked up as Crawford returned to either his office or his bedroom, Nagi and Schu turned back to the TV and Farfie entered the kitchen. As the scent of raw meat entered his nose, Myst perked up, tail quivering in anticipation of food. Tomorrow, he would hunt his meal, but he would enjoy tonight's steak.

Schu watched in fascination as for the first time since they had found the huge wolf, the predator bolted down the raw steak that Farfarello was offering. Once Myst had eaten, the Irishman stroked the animal for a few minutes before going to his room for the night. About half an hour later, Nagi staggered of to his bed, leaving Schuldig alone with the wolf. **_Questions tomorrow, Schu. And make sure all of you are there. I will only explain it once. _** With that said, the wolf settled down and returned to sleep.


	5. Chapter five

Wolven

Thoughts _'this'_

Telepathy**_this_**

Speech "This"

The next morning, the four members of Schwarz sat in the living room right after breakfast, waiting to interrogate Myst. The wolf was currently out in the woods behind the three story house that served as Schwarz' base. Nagi was out on the deck looking for the giant wolf to come back. The teenager looked up when the other three joined him. "Thought it would be nice if we did the whole question and answer bit out here. Myst will probably enjoy being in the sun after being cooped up inside for a week." Schuldig explained. Nagi nodded as a completely soaked wolf came trotting up unto the deck before shaking himself dry, getting the four assassins soaked.

**_Ask what you will. I will answer what I can. Bear in mind though, that there are certain things I cannot answer, secrets that are sacred to my people. If I were to ever mark you as my pack, such things would be made known. However, as of yet, that is something I will not do. What do you wish to know? _** Myst projected to Schu, who dutifully translated to the rest of the group. After a brief mental conference with the others, the German turned back to the blue-silver animal.

**_All we really want to know is what happened last night. I'm linking to the rest for this, so I don't have to translate. _** Schuldig commented settling himself onto the wooden deck.

**_That I can explain. Wolves are the servants of Artemis, Goddess of the Moon, the Hunt, The woodland Goddess, The Lady of Beasts; also called the Mistress of Wild Beasts. Legends now say she hunted with a pack of dogs, but that is not true. She hunted with my ancestors at her side, great wolves, to whom she gave the power of Gods. She did so for all forest creatures. But they are dead now. Anyway, during many of her hunts, members of her wolf pack were wounded, and so, to protect them, and keep her favored servants close when she could not come herself, she bound our kind to the moon, and, whenever a wolf is injured, they need only bask in the light of a full moon and they are healed. It has been that way for generation upon generation. Wolves sing for Her when we hunt, we pray to her; she watches over us, and heals us through the moon. That is how Battle, my huntmate; you would call her a tutor; told it to me, and her huntmate told her when she was a pup. That is how we are taught. An older wolf, will take a pup under their care, and teach the pup the pack ways. Last night, I basked in the moonlight, and Lady Artemis healed me. Now, other matters. I like you lot. You are decent humans. I will stay with you for a while. But if I am to go around this city with you, I must wear a collar, correct? I have spoken with cats that say there are stores that sell those. _**Myst stood and shook himself lightly before tilting his head at the gob smacked quartet. **_What? Surely you realized wolves act almost solely on instinct? My instincts say I can trust you. So I show this trust by permitting a collar. Now, are we going to visit such a store or not? _**

Two hours later:

The lone on duty salesgirl of the pet store in the nearby mall looked up as four incredibly hot guys walked in, accompanied by a huge dog, who looked around before wandering over to the pen with the kittens in it. She stared as the dog leaned over the pen's sides and stared eye to eye with lone smoke colored Egyptian Mau of the litter- all the other Mau's were silver. The silverblue dog picked up the kitten by the scruff of the neck and set it outside the pen before lying down. The kitten climbed up onto the canine's back, before the dog stood carefully and walked over to the redhead. 'Staci' turned back to watching the hotties pick out a collar and leash, the youngest holding out various sets until the dog-with kitten still perched on his back- finally tugged one free from the teenager's hand. The group came over to the register, to get a diamond-shaped tag engraved, then bought the tiny kitten as well as the collar. She stared after the odd group, the redhead holding the leash attached to the dog's new collar, the brunette teen cradling the kitten, while the other three looked amused. _'What an odd group of people.'_ She thought before picking up the trashy romance she'd been reading.

"Why did we buy the kitten again?" Schu asked Myst as they walked down the sidewalk.

**_Because, I will not stay forever, and the pup should have some sort of companion. I chose that kitten because it was the most intelligent of the litter, and because she knows. Her breed are sacred to the Goddess Bastet. She has not been taught, yet she knows this instinctively. She knows she is a temple cat. The others were to stupid to think of anything other than being a pet. She is a queen. Her name will be Gypsy Queen, and when I leave, she will stay to keep you lot company. Now, who are these humans? _** Myst tilted his head as he gazed past Schuldig at a trio of people who were standing there staring at the Schwarz team. In front of them, was Weiss.


	6. Chapter six

Wolven

Chapter 6

Thoughts _'this'_

Telepathy **_this _**

Speech "this"

Yay! My first review! Thank you, Bloodrose! Yotan won't be changing back for another few chapters, and the collar has great significance. The way his mind works is like this: He's still Yohji, but right now the wolf instincts are dominant- he's still in there, but he's being nice and quiet; he's treating his time with Schwarz like a vacation, kinda.

Three members of Weiss stood before them, glaring. "Schwarz." Aya ground out. "What are **you** doing here?"

"Relax kittens. We're not here for a fight. We were just getting Myst here a collar. We're not evil all the time you know." Schuldig teased. "Wait a minute, where's the pretty Balinese kitty?"

Omi looked away, hand falling from the pocket with his darts. "We don't know. He's been missing since his last solo mission. He just… vanished. And if you don't have him, or know where he is, we haven't got anything to go on. We've been searching for him, checking clubs and stuff, but there's no sign of him." The blonde teen tugged at the hem of the sweatshirt he wore.

Myst tilted his head before trotting forward and sniffing the trio, tongue darting out to lick Omi's face. He sniffed at their clothes before looking back at Schu. **_I know the scent of the one they speak of. I have come upon him in the woods before, in one of the sacred glens. He goes there often to meditate. He is an empath and kind to us animals. Have they searched for him there? _**

Schuldig shrugged before looking up at Weiss. "Myst says he's seen Balinese in the woods on occasion. You might want to look there as well. I hope you find him. Later Kitties!" The Schwarz team turned and left the Kritiker assassins staring after them in shock.

Nagi giggled as he pet Gypsy. "That'll leave them confused for weeks! Did Myst really say that?"

"Yeah. He also says that Kudou is an empath. Apparently, animals can sense what gifts a person has got. Wonder what happened to him?" Schu shrugged and kept walking, Myst contentedly walking at his side. The wolf gave a low rumble in his throat. _'What would you do if you ever found out the truth, I wonder? I think I'm falling for you Schuldig. But it looks like I'll only ever be your enemy as Yohji; and I can't stay as Myst forever. What a mess. What a fuckin' mess.'_ Myst sighed, dropping his head for a minute before shaking it and resuming his former speed.


	7. Chapter seven

Wolven

Chapter 7

Thoughts _'this'_

Telepathy**_ this_**__

Speech "this"

For the next two months things were much the same at the Schwartz base. Myst spent most of his time with either Farfarello or Schuldig, and Gypsy was almost always nearby. The kitten proved to be everything Myst had predicted, as where Nagi went, Gypsy Queen found a way to follow. Jobs came in regularly, either bodyguard assignments or assassinations. If it was a bodyguard assignment, Myst would tag along, always an imposing figure. Each time Myst accompanied a different team member, and his 'rest' position was different for each one. If Crawford held the leash, he was always standing, alert, ready to attack at a moment's notice. If it was Nagi, he would sit, still alert, ears constantly flicking back and forth. With Schuldig, he would lay at the telepath's feet, watching the precedings with glittering goldgreen eyes. If Myst accompanied Farfie, he would curl up at the Irishman's feet, and feign sleep, occasionally opening an eye to glance around. The business adversaries of those they guarded always stopped when they saw the team, accompanied by the unnaturally huge beast, and were always nervous through the entire proceedings. Myst found it hilarious, and would often bar his fangs just to watch the reactions.

It was a full moon that night. Myst, Schuldig, and Farfarello were out on the deck stargazing when Myst sighed. **_It is time for me to leave, you know._**

"What? But, why? I thought…" Schu hesitated. "I thought you were happy here with us."

**_I am. That is why I am so reluctant to do this. I do not want to leave. But it is time. You all knew I could not stay forever. I am a wolf, and we are nomads. My wanderlust has returned, and I must obey its call. But, you all are mine, and… I am yours as well. So I will keep the collar, and I will continue to wear it, until we meet again. And, I will do one more thing before I leave. I will sing packsong for you. Something I have not done since I lost the pack._** Myst stood, his coat glowing in the moonlight, as Nagi and Crawford came out onto the deck, Gypsy perched on Nagi's shoulder. The four young men watched in awe and listened, as Myst flung his head back and howled, the sound rising and falling as the wolf sung a song he hadn't sung in years, the song of the pack, and not the lone wolf.

When the song finally died down, the wolf dropped his head to meet the eyes of Gypsy. _Take good care of them kitten. I will be watching._ Myst growled in the language of beasts, before he whirled and leapt off the deck, racing off into the woods. Just before he vanished into the shadows, the wolf turned and looked back, once more, before disappearing.


	8. Chapter eight

Wolven

Thoughts_ 'this'_

Telepathy **_This_**

Speech "This"

Reviews:

Darkstar51- thank you! I try to update as fast as I can! It helps that I have the story mostly planned out already. As for Farfarello stargazing… I am of the opinion that while insane, Farfie is NOT stupid, and that, yes, he CAN act human. Besides, call it character development. Farfie's smart. Keep reading and see what I mean.

Bloodrose: again, thank you! Yes, I agree- Schu/Yotan is one of MY favorite pairings as well. More lovely twists coming up! I try to please my readers! Leave your email on your next review; I'd love to talk with you more!

Tigermink- I'm glad you like it! Hopefully this chapter will answer your question!

Chapter 8

Yohji/Myst slipped through the streets, making his way to the small apartment he kept hidden. _'Let's see. I should probably spend a week or so at the apartment, just to throw off any suspicion. But how the HELL do I explain being missing for two months to everyone! I guess I'll just say I was injured really bad, and that an old friend fixed me up, and that I stuck around until I was better. Let's see, a broken leg would be in a cast for six weeks or so, so that should work, and no one needs to no WHO fixed me up, but if asked, I can be honest and say it was an old female friend, by the name of Artemis. That should work.' _Myst thought as he shifted back to Yohji in an alleyway by the apartment building. He glanced down at his bloodstained mission clothes. _'I'd better change, too.'_ He quietly slipped up the stairs and entered his apartment. In the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror, fingering the collar that had stayed with him after the shift back to human. "Well, Yotan, looks like you got a new piece of jewelry." He murmured to himself, adjusting the leather collar so that the plaque with the name 'Myst' inscribed and an address rested against his skin. No point raising unnecessary questions after all.

After a shower and dressing in black boxers and a pair of baggy black jeans, Yohji wandered into the kitchen to grab some food. He ate quickly, then retreated to the living room to meditate. _'Staying in wolf form for any amount of time always plays havoc with my shields.'_ The empath thought as he painstakingly repaired the mental shields that blocked out the emotions of strangers. Yohji definitely understood Schuldig; the telepath had the same type of problem. Where Schuldig heard the thoughts of everyone in his vicinity if he didn't keep his shields up, Yohji felt emotions. _'Not to mention it's more difficult for empaths, because feeling other's emotions is like a permanent roller coaster!'_ Balinese thought with a snort.

Three weeks later, two weeks after Yohji had returned to the flowershop, he was out front watering the flowers in the big pots, enjoying the fact that the fangirls were all in school. He looked down when a soft meow was heard from the vicinity of his ankles. _'Shit!'_ He knelt down in front of the little smoke-colored Egyptian Mau known as Gypsy Queen. **_Don't sell me out, little one. I didn't want to leave, but how could I stay, when the one I wish for a mate saw me as little more than a friend and companion?_** He whispered in beast language. Gypsy glared. **_I would not do that to you, wolfbrother. They all miss you though._** Yohji smiled before he picked up the kitten, spreading his empathy out, quickly locating Nagi and Schuldig heading his way. He winked at Gypsy before he started talking.

"Well, hello little one! Aren't you a pretty thing?" He crooned. "Where's your owner huh?"

"Gypsy!" Nagi cried, slowing when he saw who held his much beloved pet. Schuldig tensed up slightly behind him.

"Prodigy. Mastermind." Yohji greeted the two Schwarz members civilly. "I take it this little sweetheart is yours, then?" When Nagi replied in the affirmative, Yohji grinned. He quickly stepped over to where the two stood, about five feet away, and handed the cat back to the teenager. "Take good care of her, okay? Don't want to piss off Bastet now do ya? See ya, pretty kitty." He lightly scratched Gypsy behind her ears then sauntered back inside the flowershop, leaving behind two rather stunned assassins.


	9. Chapter nine

Wolven

Thoughts _'this'_

Telepathy **_this_**

Speech "this"

Beast language **_this_**

Chapter 9

Yohji stood in the alley outside the Koneko, cigarette in hand. He looked up at the night sky, listening to the animals nearby gossip. A bat swooped down and chirped at him. **_Are you the one called Myst?_** The tiny animal asked.

**_I am. Do you bring news for me?_** Yohji replied, stubbing out the cigarette.

**_Yes. She who is called Gypsy Queen sends her greetings. She says that the one called Schuldig is in need of your help. You will find him in the forest. She says to go in human form. You are all that is left of your pack, but perhaps those humans you care about will serve as a new one. I have done as I was asked. Good hunting, night friend._** The bat delivered its message before flying off. Yohji sighed and stepped back inside for a minute to grab a jacket.

"I'm going out!" He yelled up the stairs. He grabbed his keys and left, slipping through the streets, having slipped into Myst's mindset. He quickly made his way to the woods before returning to human mindset. Yohji let his empathy drift out, feeling for Schuldig. He finally located the German at a small pond nearby. He slipped his collar off, just to be safe, and stuck it in his pocket, before walking over and sitting down nest to the telepath.

"Want to talk 'bout it?" He asked. "Whatever's bothering you that is, 'cause you've got the animals all worked up." Yohji looked at Schuldig from the corner of his eye.

"I miss Myst. He spent two months with us, and then just left. We found him in an alley, badly hurt, and took him in. I…liked him, he talked to me a lot. I guess I'm just worried about him." The telepath finally admitted. "Don't you dare laugh at me, either."

"Myst, huh? A wolf, twice the size of a normal one, bluesilver coat? That who your talking about?"

"Yes."

"He'll be fine. He knows every inch of this country. He's a wanderer, has been since his pack was killed. Anyway, you want to work on shielding? I know mine could use some strengthening." Yohji smirked at the German next to him. "Solitude does help."

After that night, Yohji met with Schuldig once a week at the pond to work on shields. It was the only time Yohji took off the collar he had worn as Myst. The two got along rather well, Schuldig even confiding once that Schwarz was attempting ro break free of Estet. Yohji had cheerfully passed that bit of info on to Manx. Also, when he had time, he would shift into Myst and look in on the rival team, Gypsy regularly sending status reports with birds or bats. And it continued thus, for about four months, until Estet finally found out about Schwarz' betrayal.


	10. Chapter ten

Wolven

Thoughts _'this'_

Telepathy **_this_**

Speech "this"

Beast language **_this_**

Thank you all my wonderful reviewers, all five of you. Bloodrose, my esteemed first reviewer has been kind enough to offer to help with the lemon that will occur within the next few chapters. This story is now entering it's final stages, and there will only be about five more chapters. This chapter should be longer than my usual length, and will hopefully answer any questions my readers have had. That said, here's chappie ten.

Chapter 10

Yohji shifted slightly in the shadows he was lurking in. Weiss was waiting. Waiting for the Estet assassins to move in on Schwarz. He looked at the vacant lot that was part of Schwarz escape route from their latest mission. Estet assassins were waiting there, hidden, to kill the four young men who were trying to break away from the evil organization.

Yohji shifted slightly once again; mentally checking to make sure that the Estet group hadn't picked up on his projecting. He'd was pleased to note that his empathy was working, making sure that the enemy didn't notice the four Weiss hidden in the shadows. He thought back to when they had prepared for tonight's' mission. Kritiker wanted Schwarz, and they wanted them to work with Weiss on permanent basis. Tonight, Yohji had forgone his typical mission wear. Instead, he wore only a pair of baggy black bondage pants with chains and buckles and clasps all over, black boots, black leather gloves, not his usual brown, and his watch that concealed his razor wire. He also wore Myst's collar, the plaque showing for the first time since he'd left the Schwarz base almost two months ago. It had startled his teammates, but there hadn't been time to ask questions.

It was a full moon tonight, and Yohji was feeling the effects. Myst was restless, he knew something was wrong, he scented the danger to his pack. Yohji shoved down the instinct to tear into the Estet assassins below him. _'there'll be plenty of time for that once Schu and the others show up. Just wait a little longer.'_ He told himself. He perked up as his wolven hearing (he had done a type of partial shift that enhanced his senses of sight, hearing, and scent) picked up the distinctive sound of his pack's breathing, and the scent of the adrenaline coursing through their veins.

Below him, the Estet assassins moved from the shadows to surround the Schwarz team as they ran into the lot. Yohji tensed slightly, ready to move in an instant. He motioned to the rest of Weiss to be ready to move. Green eyes flared gold for a second as he watched the battle going on down below. Schwarz was holding their own, taking out their assailants as quickly as they could, but Yohji could tell it wasn't enough. They were severely outnumbered. As one of the assassins, a woman, aimed her gun at Nagi, Yohji swung into action. "NOW!!" he yelled, leaping off the roof of the building he had hidden on.

"NOW!!" Schuldig looked up, startled at the yell from a slightly familiar voice, to see four shadowy figures join the fray. _'Weiss.'_ He thought, as Siberian's claws sank deep into the chest of the bitch who'd been aiming at Nagi. Abyssinian seemed to be covering Crawford, and Bombay was back to back with Farfie, darts whizzing through the air. Schu jumped a little, when Balinese, no, **Yohji** seemingly dropped out of the sky to land in front of him. Razor wire sang through the air as Yohji flung it out with a flick of the wrist, the sharp metal wrapping several times around one man's neck before it was yanked back viciously, neatly cutting into flesh before severing the jugular and being pulled back to repeat the process all over. Schu shuddered at the feral grin on the empath's face, knowing that the other man was riding the waves of adrenaline that everyone was feeling. He quirked one eyebrow when his gentle probe at Yohji's mind was thrown out effortlessly, with a sense of light colored fur and snapping fangs. _'that was odd.' _He thought as he reloaded his gun, sending a sharp probe at one of the enemies telepaths, using his own telepathy to stop the woman's heart.

The battle had shifted, of the fifty Estet assassins, only six were left alive, now grouped in a circle, back to back, weapons aiming at the eight blood-soaked men surrounding them. A gunshot rang out, and Yohji flung himself in front of Schuldig, the bullet aimed for the redhead's heart instead embedding itself in Balinese's shoulder. The two fell to the ground, Yohji protecting the German's body from any more attacks; while Schuldig's attention was focused on the collar around the blonde's neck.

"Myst?" he whispered in disbelief. "How the hell did you get that collar, Balinese?" the telepath demanded.

Yohji ignored the German's question as he stood, the bullet falling to the ground as his wound healed itself. "Bad idea people. You tried to hurt my pack. Now, you die." Yohji stated, his green eyes gaining the gold tint of his natural form. Thirteen people stared in shock, horror, and awe as Yohji Kudou's body _changed_, skin becoming to fur, as bones shifted and he turned into a giant silverblue wolf, with greengold eyes, only the collar he wore staying with him. Fangs glinted in the moonlight. "**DIE!!!" **the single word cut through the night, a low pitched yell, both mental and physical as the huge wolf charged the terrified Estet group. Fangs slashed, blood sprayed as a silverblue blur cut through the remaining six assassins. Bodies dropped left and right as Myst/Yohji moved almost to fast for the eyes to see. The last one fell, throat ripped open like the rest. Myst stood in the midst of the dead, fangs bared, dripping blood, his coat likewise covered. Greengold eyes surveyed the lot, taking in the status of his friends, his pack, all of them. The two assassin teams shuddered as an eerie howl drifted up from the wolf standing amidst the dead, a song that Schuldig recognized from his talks with Myst all that time ago. Myst sang huntsong, a song of the pleasure of the fight, and the taste of prey's blood in one's mouth. The seven young men stared as the lupine form shifted once more, returning to its human shape.

"Umm, I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?" Yohji questioned, a kind of sheepish look on his face.

"Yes, Balinese, you do." Aya snapped. "Where do we want to do this?"

"Preferably not the flowershop. If Schwarz doesn't mind, we could go to the mansion. We could all use a shower and a change of clothes. Is that okay with everyone?" Yohji looked around, getting agreement from all of them before he sighed and ran a hand through bloodstreaked hair. "I'm gonna be a little while okay? The uh, bloodlust is still pretty strong. I'll bring back whatever I take down, but right now is not a good time to be around me, not after a kill like that. I'll be a few hours, okay? Just try not to kill each other before I get back." With that word of warning, Yohji jumped up to the roof, shifting into Myst midleap.

Several hours later, at the Schwarz base, after everyone had cleaned up, there was a noise heard on the deck. Myst scrambled up the steps, a very dead deer clamped in his jaws. It was obvious he had also cleaned himself up, as there was no longer and blood on his coat. Leaving the deer on the deck, the silverblue wolf padded in the open door, shifting back into Yohji as Gypsy Queen leapt up onto his shoulder. There was a strange sort of growling that passed between the two before Yohji started stroking behind the kitten's ears.

"I'll answer questions now." Yohji stated calmly. "Well, as best I can at least. There are some things I cannot speak of. It's forbidden."

What followed was very enlightening as Yohji explained. He wasn't sure how he'd come by his power, it had just happened one day when he was about three. Once it had, his parents had abandoned him in the woods, where he'd been taken in by one of the wolf packs, and taught their ways. He'd learned about the human world too, the pack insisted-he was human as well as wolf, so a man the pack was familiar with had taught him. The man who'd given him his human name, Yohji Kudou-foreshadow of a driving force- and taught him to live as a human. The things he'd shared with Schuldig during his recuperation were true, all of it. He'd tried not to lie at all unless absolutely necessary, because he'd added the four Schwarz to his pack, and that couldn't be changed. He considered them pack, family, and would until he died.

Finally the explanations were done, and everyone headed off to bed, Weiss having been given rooms for the night. As yohji walked down the hall to his room, a hand reached out and yanked him into another room. Yohji growled, ready to attack, only to stare into Schuldig's brilliant blue eyes.

A.N.: the next chapter will be up as soon as bloodrose IM's me and helps me write the bloody lemon. Hope you all like this chapter-crazywolfgrrl/crazykatgrrl


	11. chapter eleven

Wolven

Thoughts _'this'_

Telepathy **_this_**

Speech "this"

Beast language **_this_**

Thank you, to my reviewers who have given me such wonderful feedback, and my thanks to my new beta Bloodrose who wrote the lemon for this chapter...here's chapter eleven...the sex.

Chapter Eleven

**_Why?_** Schu demanded as he pressed Yohji to the wall. **_ Why did you take a bullet for me? What were you thinking? You could have been killed!!_**

"I couldn't let you die. I knew I would be fine because it's a full moon. I just...couldn't let you die." Yohji looked at the German.  
  
"Yohji..." Schuldig sighed and took a step back, "why didn't you tell me you were Myst?"  
  
"Yeah right," the blonde laughed softly, "like you would of believed me if I told you that, Schuldig."

Schuldig frowned slightly. "I could've seen into your mind I would have known that you know that things only Myst can know... why did you hide those thoughts from me?""Like Myst told you, there are some things I cannot tell you." He looked away but Schuldig moved one hand up to his chin turning his head to face him again.  
  
"Idiot..." he said very softly with a slight smile, leaning forward a bit and bringing his lips to Yohji's softly.**_Sc-Schu..._** Yohji blinked at the kiss and melted, growling softly into it as he started to kiss back. Schuldig moved his arms from Yohji's shoulders releasing the hold he had had on him, then moving them down to the Weiß's hips and pulling him closer.Yohji rested his hands lightly on Schu's shoulders and pushed him back slightly. "Schuldig..?" He blinked, confused, searching the telepath's eyes.. did Schu feel the same way as him?  
  
Reluctantly Schuldig moved back, moving one hand up to Yohji's face and brushing a strain of hair out of it lightly, then sighing quietly assuming he had misread Yohji's signals. "Sorry.....""Schu I.." he paused, looking down as he tried to figure out how to word this, "I don't want you just play with me here, no games.."Schuldig lifted his head again looking directly into his eyes. **_I'm not playing with you......._** he said softly, looking serious, then brushing his hand over the collar at Yohji's neck softly with a slight smile. Yohji smiled, he could feel Schu was being honest with him, and he leant in kissing the telepath lightly at first, soon deepening it hungrily as passion took over. Schuldig blinked once then smiled a bit more into the kiss, kissing back and wrapping his arms around Yohji's waist, holding him close._Oh god I want this.._ Yohji thought, leaning back against the wall, pulling Schu with him and not breaking their kiss. Schuldig smiled as he heard Yohji's thoughts, pressing him against the wall a bit more, pinning the Weiß there with his body, breaking the kiss after some time and kissing down Yohji's neck."You.. don't think I'm a freak, Schu?" He whispers softly, staring at the ceiling as Schu did such wonderful things to his neck.**_Nein...... I wouldn't think of you in that way......_** he said softly in Yohji's mind, moving his hands under the blonde's shirt and pushing it up, moving down a bit and licking over one of his nipples before sucking at it lightly.Those words cause the blonde to smile lightly and he strokes his fingers through Schu's hair, hard and growing harder by the second. The Schwarz telepath moved to the other side, repeating what he had done before with the other nipple then moving down further, undoing Yohji's pants and licking up his length slowly. Yohji gasped softly with pleasure and looks down at Schuldig, making sure he was ok with doing this.Looking up at Yohji's reaction the redhead smiled, looking pleased before lowering his head again and sucking at the tip lightly at first then a bit harder as he moved down, taking more of Yohji into his mouth.

"Oh god, Schu.." Yohji groaned. The pure talent of the German shouldn't of been as surprising as it was, but the blonde was soon finding it hard to stand against the wall as Schuldig worked him over. Slowly Schuldig soon pulled away from Yohji after some time when he noticed the problems Yohji had with keeping on his feet, picking the blonde up and carrying him over to his bed, laying him down softly.

Yohji blinked and growled softly. "I'm not some woman for you to pamper, Schuldig."

Schuldig moved over Yohji, nibbling at his neck again lightly. "I know that....." he said quietly. **_You just seemed uncomfortable standing there like that......_** he added mentally.Yohji blinked and sighed lightly, smiling. "Thanks.." he whispered, closing his eyes and enjoying the attention that Schu was giving to his body, stroking fingers through the silky orange hair lightly.Softly Schu turned Yohji around, pulling off his shirt and pants gently before running his tongue down Yohji's spine. **_Are you sure you want this?_** he asked.

"Schu.." he growls lightly, looking over his shoulder at the telepath, "what do you think?"

The redhead smiled at that remark, moving up and away from Yohji for a second, getting a little tube out of his bedside table, putting some of the lube on his fingers before moving back to the blonde and kissing the back of his neck lightly as he pushed one finger into him carefully. Yohji groaned lightly in a mix of pain and pleasure, tensing up slightly for a second before forcing himself to relax. Schuldig held his hand still, waiting till Yohji was fully relaxed, moving his other hand to the Weiß's hip and caressing it softly as to help him relax, kissing his shoulder softly.

"Take me, Schu.. just take me.""I don't want to hurt you.........." he said softly, pushing in a second finger and stretching him some."It's a full moon, Schu.. you can't hurt me for too long." He whimpers in lust but grins lightly at the German.

The redhead considered it for another few seconds, pushing in a third finger and moving them in and out slowly a couple of times before pulling them out. He placed the lube back on the bedside table and pulled a condom from the drawer, opening the packet and slipping it on slowly then coating his erection with the lube, moving so he was laying over Yohji and positioning himself. "Tell me if I do something you don't like....." he whispered into the other's ear lightly, nibbling at it softly.

"Of course," he grinned lightly and wriggled his ass invitingly and teasingly at Schu. Sucking at Yohji's neck Schu slowly pushed into him, one hand to either side of Yohji's shoulders to support his weight, a soft growling sound escaping him.Myst growls back in response and Yohji fights for control for a moment before groaning in pleasure at the hard length filling him. "Yes, Schu... god yes.." He stayed still for a moment before Schu started pulling out again slowly, then thrusting forward a bit faster, groaning softly, Yohji's words only exciting Schuldig more as he leaned up and nibbled at the blonde's ear lightly.  
  
Arching his back, Yohji thrust back against him hard, trying to pick up the pace as he drowned in pleasure. "So good.. oh gods Schu.. so good"Noticing what Yohji was doing he moved to hold his hips still before beginning to pick up the pace himself, shifting a bit to change his angle, trying to brush Yohji's prostate."AH!" He cried out, arching back at that touch and trembles in the shock of pleasure that ran through him, "....again.." he whimpered.Staying in that position he pulled out and thrust into Yohji again, moving faster now. Cries of pleasure poured from him as he came closer and closer to his climax. With each thrust Schu brought him to the edge. As Schu noticed Yohji coming closer he moved one hand around him stroking him in time with his thrusts, panting himself by now. A couple of strokes were all that was need before Yohji felt himself climaxing hard onto the sheets and over Schuldig's handA soft gasp escaped Schu as Yohji tightened around him when he climaxed, thrusting once more into the blonde he followed his lover into release, panting slightly still as he pulled out of him and moved to lay down next to the Weiß, pulling him close and they snuggled together on top of Schu's bed, the telepath tugging a blanket over to cover them both after taking off his used condom, tying off the end and dropping it on the floor to deal with later.

Yohji blinked sleepily, snuggling closer to the redhead as his eyes flared gold and his body melted into the familiar form of Myst. The wolf sighed and laid his head on the other man's chest, eyes sliding shut as the full moon's power washed over him from the window that was above the bed. He blinked suddenly..._oops...I should probably mention that to Schu tomorrow...heh...full moon is mating night... and wolves mate for life._ Myst shuddered as Schu gently rubbed right behind his ears..._ooh...nice...worry tomorrow...sleep now._ The wolf's eyes slid shut in bliss as the telepath tangled his hands in thick lustrous fur. Blue eyes glinted slightly, having picked up on his lupine lover's train of thought. _Mates for life, huh? I like the sound of that._ The two assassins fell asleep, as the full moon's light bathed them, the shadowy form of a beautiful young woman in armor watching from the shadows for a minute before fading.


	12. Chapter twelve

Wolven

Thoughts _'this'_

Speech "this"

Telepathy **_this_**

Beast language **_this_**

This chapter will most likely be the final chapter of wolven....I may do a sequel or even just several oneshots detailing life for Schwarz and Weiss after.... That has yet to be decided.

Chapter Twelve

The next morning found the two teams in the kitchen, seated around the table; all with coffee. Yohji and Schuldig were the only ones missing from the small gathering, the telepath and the wolf still asleep in Schu's bedroom.

"Why are you being so calm about this?" Omi directed the question to Crawford. "I mean.... We're all shocked, but you and the rest of Schwarz hardly seem phased."

It was Nagi who answered. "So Balinese is Myst. Big deal. Myst spent about four months with us. We got to know him...now we know a different part of him. It's the same for you. He's still Yohji, you just saw a side of him not many have seen."

The conversation continued, Nagi calmly explaining some of the same things Myst had explained to them, answering questions as best he could.

Meanwhile, in Schuldig's bedroom, Myst blearily opened his eyes to glare at the window. Carefully standing up, he stepped forward and gripped the cord for the blinds in his teeth and pulled them down before laying back down next to Schu. **_You're good at that- doing things without hands I mean._** The telepath sent as he began petting Myst's fur.

**_I've had practice. It was difficult at first.... But I eventually got the hang of it. You would have enjoyed watching me in the beginning.... I made such huge messes at first. Ummm....we do need to talk, though. I didn't tell you something about the full moon...._** The shapeshifter hesitated slightly.

**_I already know. You didn't shield your thoughts from me last night. The full moon is mating night, and wolves mate for life. I don't mind. It's nice, even. I care about you, a lot. I don't want to let you go. You're stuck with me for life, wolf._** Schu projected, his fingers tangled in Myst's fur. He smiled slightly as Myst shifted back into Yohji, with a whispered "Your wolf. Only yours." Schuldig smirked as he pulled the honey blonde closer, one hand coming up to touch the collar the other man seemed to wear no matter which shape he held.

"You know, the only time I ever took it off was when we met in the woods? Other than that, I've worn it 24/7 since I left. It was my only tie to you, to the good memories of this place. I missed it, the sense of pack was stronger with Schwarz than it ever was with Weiss. Now, the whole pack is together, and it can stay that way. Estet considers you dead, and Kritiker want you to work for them....they want to combine Weiss and Schwarz. It's a good idea." Yohji murmured, wrapping his arms around the telepath, tucking his head into the redhead's shoulder.

Schu blinked at that, then smiled softly. "Go back to sleep, babe. We'll deal with Kritiker's offer later." He closed his eyes, sending a message to Brad about the offer, before joining his wolf in the land of dreams.

Things moved quickly from there. Schwarz accepted Kritiker's job offer, joining with Weiss to form the new team of Grau. The flowershop received two new employees (Schu and Nagi), and Weiss moved out of the rooms above the shop and into the mansion with Schwarz. Yohji and Schu happily roomed together, and Myst often wandered around the house, Yohji no longer worrying about hiding his 'gift'. Crawford and Aya, surprisingly, eventually ended up together, although no one was quite sure how that happened (and while Yohji knew something, he wasn't talking), while Omi and Nagi had an odd little thing going before they finally admitted they liked each other and got together. It took a while for the rest of Weiss to get used to the idea that their friend and teammate could turn into a gigantic wolf at will, but they eventually accepted it. Myst often made appearances on missions, Yohji often doing a partial shift that brought the wolf's senses out. It was very useful, the keen sense of smell letting them know if the path to the target was clear or not.

Manx stared at the scene before her, having come to collect a mission report. Omi and Nagi were busy patching up Aya, Farfie, and Ken, while Crawford was in the kitchen making tea. Schuldig was patching up Yohji, who was currently in wolf form (that happened quite a bit now, calling Yohji Myst, or Myst Yohji), bleeding from numerous cuts. It was the cat, Gypsy Queen, who brought everyone's attention to the Kritiker agent. Myst simply eyed her from his position sprawled on the floor, Schu simply nodded, with a telepathic hello, while Nagi and Omi barely acknowledged her. Brad simply handed her a mug of tea, and went into his office, while Ken waved, Farfie ignored her and Aya glared. Crawford emerged from his office with the mission report already neatly typed, and handed it to her, before heading back into the kitchen to make some food. Manx blinked, stunned as Myst stood after having been bandaged by his mate and proceeded to lick Schuldig's wounds, gently lapping away the blood. _'Oookay. I think I'll just leave now.'_ She thought, setting down the now empty cup of tea and slipping out the door.

And that was just how it went. Grau was pretty much left alone to do as they pleased, so long as the target was eliminated. Kritiker chose to ignore the team's odd quirks because put simply, Grau was the best they had, and that was good enough for them. Yohji would lie awake some nights, long after everyone was asleep, and smile. He had his pack, his mate, and his den. He was happy. He was Wolven.

The End


End file.
